Sus ojos
by Inuzuka00
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando logras un objetivo que destruye tu felicidad? Si te gustan las historias con final feliz ¡leetelo! Envy's POV


Cada vez que miraba sus ojos dorados, que hacia no mucho que habían perdido el brillo me sentía un imbécil por haber intentado matarle

Cada vez que miraba sus ojos dorados, que hacia no mucho que habían perdido el brillo me sentía un imbécil por haber intentado matarle. Y casi lo consigo cuando su hermano se puso delante y... eso provocó que se suicidara.

Cerré los ojos con furia y precipité mi cabeza contra la pared, _Edward_ me miró extrañado, aunque ahora sólo era _Pride_. Mi memoria me hacía malas pasadas, y creo que la empeoré con el golpe.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Nii-san? –Preguntó preocupado- Te acabaras haciendo daño.

-Mierda... –susurré intentando como si intentara que no me oyera, y aunque me oyó perfectamente se quedó callado.

Esa persona... _Edward Elric_... siempre creí que lo odiaba por ser hijo del sujeto que me había abandonado y que en principio era mi padre. Pero...

Intenté que no se me notara mi angustia y repeler las ganas que tenía de llorar, habrían sido mis primeros sollozos aunque eso no me importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que tenía en cabeza eran maneras absurdas de volverlo a su estado normal.

Pasaron algunas imágenes por mi cabeza que me hacían mas insoportable el deseo de empezar a gritar.

Esas imágenes pertenecían a ese enano con quien siempre me había metido...

Sonreí, cosa que a _Pride_ le sorprendió muchísimo.

Un chico rubio, con el pelo recogido con una trenza y con los ojos dorados, bastante grandes y vacilones, una sonrisa de satisfacción la mayoría de veces se dibujaba en el...

No pude evitarlo y me sentí un autentico marica por hacerlo. Empecé a llorar aún sonriendo.

Esta vez si se sorprendió, me miró un poco horrorizado y estaba seguro de que si me preguntaba algo empezaría a tartamudear.

Poco a poco esa sonrisa fue despareciendo, me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar como un loco y me tapé la cara con las manos. Sabía que no conseguiría nada montando ese numerito pero, desde luego, todo eso había sido culpa mía y sólo mía.

El pobre _Pride_ no sabía que hacer, pues no entendía nada y creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarme sólo un rato.

Me quedé solo, quité las manos de mi cara y miré hacía arriba, como esperando una señal del cielo o alguna mariconada de esas. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

No sé que soñé pero cuando desperté tenía una idea en mente, que seguramente podría devolver a su estado original con todos sus recuerdos a ese sujeto en el que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo.

Me levanté lentamente hasta quedarme sentado, me sentía bastante mejor después de haber dormido un poco, después de un corto trance me levanté más rápido y me dirigí directamente hacia los escombros del antiguo centro de investigación nº 5.

Cuando hube llegado me puse a rebuscar y a sumergirme en los trozos de cemento. Tardé horas y horas a encontrar lo que buscaba, una sonrisa de satisfacción como las que se dibujaban en el rostro de _Edward Elric_ apareció en mi cara, al mirar el trozo de piedra filosofal que tenía en la mano. Estaba lleno de arañazos y debería estar retorciéndome de dolor en el suelo pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando esa valiosa pieza que me iba a devolver a mi _Edo_.

Fui a buscar a _Pride_ en el edificio donde había estado anteriormente y, como sabía perfectamente que se habría puesto a dormir, pues había pillado ese vicio desde hacía poco. Coloqué el fragmento de la piedra encima de su frente, pero antes de provocar la transmutación lo miré un momento con cariño recordando el ya presente "Nii-san".

Cerré los ojos, ya más serio, y de golpe salió una luz entre roja y blanca que iluminó toda la habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el lugar dónde había estado ese homúnculo con el que se había encariñado el chico que se había ganado un lugar en mi frío corazón.

Estaba más nervioso que nunca, me había salido bien algo que no era para matar ni herir a nadie. Vi que apretaba un poco los ojos y los iba abriendo poco a poco, sustituí mi mirada sorprendida por una de cariño y alegría al ver que volvía a tener brillo en los ojos, sólo recé por que hubiera recuperado su memoria. Me miró primero un poco confundido y acto seguido se levantó con un gritó apartándose de mí. Le envié una de mis miradas burlonas y me levanté, estirando el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, se sonrojó y se levantó solito de golpe y sonreí, en el fondo me quedé flipando por mi actitud rara a más no poder.

-Me alegro de que no me haya salido mal el experimento-disimulé un poco, tomándole el pelo, el desvió la mirada avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Pero que mosca te ha picado? –Exclamó sin apenas mirarme- Representa que soy tu enemigo, ¿recuerdas? A demás... –No pudo acabar la frase porque le agarré por la barbilla obligándole a girarse hacia mí, besándole.

Ahora ya estaba muerto y enterrado, ¡No entendía absolutamente nada! ¡Yo no solía comportarme así!

Me separé de el con lentitud mientras me miraba fijamente, sonrojado, con los ojos como naranjas y muy, muy sorprendido.

-Eh... –el pobre no sabía que decir. El siempre había tenido una clara imagen de enemigo sobre mí, y ahora... ¡SORPRESA! Su peor enemigo le besa cuando la última vez que nos habíamos visto, que _Edward_ recordase, era que me lo quería cargar a toda costa.

Ya que no sabía que hacer se sonrojo un poquito más y me cojió por las mejillas acercándome lentamente hacia el. Yo también me sonrojé, fui cerrando los ojos a medida que nos íbamos acercando y hasta que que no estuvimos a escasos milímetros el uno del otro no le rodee la cintura con los brazos, acercándolo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Cuándo nuestras bocas se juntaron, el me rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Primero el beso fue torpe y tímido pero al cabo de poco se fue transformando en un beso de lo más dulce, y aunque hubiera querido que eso durara para siempre nos tuvimos que ir separando, pues nos faltaba aire.

Respirábamos agitadamente, nos mirábamos fijamente, pero ahora los ojos de esa persona a la que tanto había añorado y que amaba con locura ya no eran los mismos, eran mucho más profundos y más fáciles de recordar, fui bajando la mirada hacia su boca que hacia pocos segundos estaba junto a la mía, sus labios estaban mucho mas rojizos, y eso que yo no había echo gran cosa. Ahora si que ya no sabíamos que decir.

_Edo_se recostó en mi pecho con los ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco menos sonrojado que antes, lo abracé, y el me respondió el abrazo.

Y así fue cómo conseguí ganarme su corazón. 


End file.
